An electromagnet contact device accommodates, in a case, a contact point portion and an electromagnet which moves the contact point portion upon application of a voltage. The contact point portion comprises a movable contact point support which can move by operation of the electromagnet, a return spring, and a plurality of movable contact points, contact point springs, and fixed contact points.
An electromagnet comprises an electromagnetic coil in which windings are wound about a coil frame; a fixed core inserted into a hollow portion of the coil frame; a terminal base integrally formed at one end of the coil frame; a terminal which can be connected to external wiring; and a winding wire binding portion, which can bind and connect end portions of the windings (see for example Patent Reference 1).
FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 show the coil terminal structure of an electromagnetic contact device of the prior art.
In the structure of the prior art, a winding wire binding portion 2 is provided within a first case 1 accommodating an electromagnet, and an elastically deformable U-shape wire binding contact portion 3 is formed integrally with this winding wire binding portion 2. Further, a terminal 5 connected with external wiring is accommodated in a second case 4 connected to the first case 1, and this terminal 5 comprises a terminal plate 5a forming a terminal screw hole, and a terminal contact portion 5b which is bent at substantially a right angle from the terminal plate 5a and makes contact with the wire binding contact portion 3. In this structure, in a state in which the terminal contact portion 5b is held by a pressing force of the elastically deformed wire binding contact portion 3, the terminal 5 is electrically connected with the winding wire binding portion 2.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-90800
However, in the structure of the prior art shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, the winding wire binding portion 2 and terminal 5 are separate structures, and so the increased number of components, increase in the number of assembly processes, and similar result in manufacturing cost problems.
Further, the terminal contact portion 5b of the terminal 5 is held only by the pressing force of the elastically deformed wire binding contact portion 3, so that if the pressing force due to elastic deformation of the wire binding contact portion 3 is small, there is the concern of escape from the second case 4, and so there is a problem of reliability.